Beginnings:ArchiVes
by Rudi Snikda
Summary: A series of Pokemon stories i made over the years some go in order and others don't.
1. Beg:RemiX ChI

Beginnings: ReMIX A Pokémon Story.

Episode 001/ Chapter 001

A Bright Adventure Ahead.

June 12, 2010 Winston Town: Lucas' house

"Lucas! Have you finished cleaning your room?" my mom said. It's been a month since we moved from Hoenn to Isshu and she expects me to clean my room properly." Yea almost done!" I said. "Well hurry up! Prof. Winston won't be happy when you're late for his class!"

My mom said in an angry tone. Prof. Winston is a 76 year old professor of Pokémon. He and

Dr. Araragi discovered the Isshu region Pokémon. Now there's over 645 Pokémon discovered

In the world and many more to be found.

But for now he's teaching classes about the basics of Pokémon though I don't really need any classes because I'm the 2009 Pokémon Hoenn League Champion! But since we moved here where the other 4 regions are accessible only by airplane and boat, my trainer card isn't legal in Isshu! So I have to start over… "Mom, I'm 13; I don't need to take his classes anymore! Remember I'm a Pokémon Champion?" "Well he just called a minute ago saying that this week is the final assignment and that you get your starter Pokémon today!" Yes! Today is the day to get my starter! Listen even though Isshu is like a bazillion miles from other parts of the world you still get every Pokémon from each region. Kanto through Sinnoh.

"Yes this is the best day ever! "Cyndaquil I'm coming for you girl!" I said as I ran down the stairs almost killing myself as I'm putting my clothes on." Tell Crystal and Will I said hi!" my mom said as I was running away from the house. Now about my friends Will and me been friends since birth. Been through everything even had a double date with our girlfriends before. When heard I was moving to Isshu he decided to come with us. Now with Crystal there's a lot going on. She has this crush on me that fades in and out throughout the times we go out together. It's starting to settle down though I think it's over between us.

About 30 minutes later I finally made it to Prof. Winston's Estate. A huge place holding many Pokémon from different regions. Enough with the introductions let's get with

The Pokémon! "Prof. Winston! Prof. Winston! I'm here! I'm here to get my starter!" I said panting very hard." "Oh, Mr. Miyamoto it's nice to have you here 30 minutes late." He said with

a very stern look on his face." Sorry…sorry well anyways where's Crys and Will at?" I said with a concern look on my face why would they leave without me? "On their assignment of course."

God I hate when he acts all smart. That old bastard. With that thought aside: "So Professor what's the assignment? I said with this cute anime look on my face. "First you pick your starter.

Crys picked Piplup though since it was in my care it's close to evolving. Will went and choose Totodile." Damn…they both picked Water types still I think I can take them on.

"Alright I pick Cyndaquil!" and out comes my baby Cyndaquil. This small mouse Pokémon flames can hit over 20,000F. Majestic and Destructive at the same time." Ok let's

Head out Cyndaquil." "Cynda! Cynda!" Cyndaquil said with a determined look on her face.

"Ok it's 4:00 now so you better hurry before it gets dark." The Professor said. "Alright let's head

out!"

Alright it's the end of the chapter and of a few introductions! More to come later on!

Please review and watch the show soon on !


	2. Beg:RemiX ChII

_Episode 002/Chapter 002_

_A Battle for the Dead Alike_

_Note: I don't own Pokémon *Whimper* -_

"OOkay Cyndaquil let's see what your moves are…." I said with bored expression my face. Even though I got till 5:30 to catch my second Pokémon before I fail my assignment and god sure knows that I don't want to listen to that old fart's lechers all over again. "Ah here they are: Swift, Flamethrower, Quick Attack, and Finally Dig. Unusual about Dig but oh well. Come on girl." "Quil?" She said while she looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. God I love my Pokémon. "Your about to meet a friend of mine."

Later, me and Cyndaquil (I really need to find her a nickname) head over to the abandon mansion. Not the one in Kanto."Alright Typhlo you set to go?" Typhlo seemed like a good nick-name to me besides she pretty much likes it too. "Quil!" she said "Ok let's go!" And away we go in to the Abandon Mansion.

Over at Prof. Winston's Estate Will and Crys are waiting for me to get my assignment done and getting this over with. "Wow he sure is taking he's slow time right Will?" Crys said with an impatient look on her face. She's wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with a white tank top under it with white skinny jeans and white and blue converses. She died her hair navy blue so it glistened in sunlight while she's moving." Yea he sure is but this is Lucas where talking about so he wouldn't let's down right?" he said. Now Will dress half casual and half professional so he wears a white polo t-shirt with a neck belt on with black skinny jeans and white and black hi tops.

Crys gave Will a don't-you-stick-up-for-him-look." Yea I guess you're right. Boy I hope he comes in time."

"Typhlo! Use Flamethrower!" I said with a tired look on my face. 10 minutes into the battle

and _I'm_ tired. Typhlo kept using a barrage of Flamethrowers while the shadow Pokémon kept

dodging. "Gang!" it said. The Gengar kept dodging while firing Shadow balls at us. "Typhlo dodge and use flaming Swift!" Flaming Swift is a mixture of Flamethrower and Swift together

creating undodgeable flaming stars at the opponent. Gengar didn't see the stars coming at the

rate there were in and took an extra amount of damage. "GANG!" he said. Now that really pissed him off as he started using combos of his own. As his final blow he'd used Double Team with Shadow Sneak. "Damn, damn, and more damn! Ugh Typhlo! Use Flame Jet!" Another move

we practiced while we were walking in the forest. Flame Jet is a fusion of Flamethrower and Quick Attack creating a quick hit to the chest."Gagh!" he said with a terrible yell and out he went. "Ok pokeball go!" and with a quick thrust it went and hit Gengar. 1...2...Pop! (Couldn't think of anything else.)"Yes I caught him! Alright let's all go back before…It's…Agh! Damn it's 5:30 now! Come on Typhlo! Before it's too late!"


	3. Beg:RemiX ChIII

_Episode 003/Chapter 003 _

_! Something between Them?_

_NOTE: Don't own Pokémon REPEAT: Don't Own Pokémon!_

"Alright we got to hurrrrrry!"I said to Typhlo as we were running down the forest. Typhlo was tired already so I put her back in her ball. The time was 5:45 and we were 15 minutes late as we were just starting to get out of the forest.

Back at Prof. Winston's Estate, Will and Crys were very, very _ultimately _pissed off at me for being so late. "Ohhh when I get my hands on him I'm going to kick his ass up and down this whole Estate!" Crys said angrily with rings under her eyes like she'd been asleep waiting for him.

"Yea I'm right with you on that one-"He said but he got cut off since he was seeing me coming from the horizon.

"Hey Crys you might actually just get your chance abouttttt…now." He said as I

skidded to a stop. "Heyy Will how's it going?" I said Knowing that there so going to kill me.

"How where going? HOW'S IT GOING! We've been waiting for you for almost 2 hours now!

You make me so mad! Lucas Asiri Mayamoto!" She said and there she punches me in the gut.

It feels like getting jumped by the world's strongest man for 2 hours."Aghhhhhh. Yep that did it.

AGH!" Then I'd passed out.

The next day was terrible. I felt like I was trampled by 50 Rhyhorns each weighting like,

500 pounds! After I got over my pains I walk down stairs only to find Crys sleeping on my couch!

She looked cute but disturbed in her sleep. Also she was drooling which made it look worse.

Trying not to disturb her I quietly walk around her only to step on Typhlo while she was asleep.

She burnt to hell out of me and I almost screamed in agony as she did it but I held it in.

This wasn't my day. When Crys woke up her and my mom was drinking green tea while I was soaking my left foot in cold water."Now so let me get this straight. Lucas failed the mission by

Coming an hour late?" My mom said drinking her tea with such importance."Yes Mrs. Mayamoto." Crys said with a half sheepish half pissed off look on her face. I on the other hand _I_ was still in agony after she punched me like that. If only she was a guy…"Still that doesn't give you any right to punch him in the gut like that." My mom said. At least she was on my side.

"Why don't you have a battle?" "WHAT?" both me and Crys said. "Yea, I'll call Winston right now and tell him about it." She said dialing the numbers."Sooo Crys what do you say about this battle as our makeup assignment?" I said determined knowing that I was sooo going to win.

"Hmmmm I guess this is acceptable. Besides I'm sooo going to win." Wait Wha? Can she read my mind? No. No. Powerful but not that powerful.

Time: 2:00PM

Place: Prof. Winston's Stadium

Verses: Crys. No sweat right?

During all the times I faced Pokémon Trainers the hardest is when you're facing your Ex.

Everything is all set and Will is our judge."Ok now let's begin this is a 2-on-2 battle against

Lucas Mayamoto and Crystal Bertz. Now Begin!""Go! Prinplup!" "Go! Gengar!"

"Hey, looks like your Piplup evolved when catching your second Pokémon right?"

I said tying to start a conversation."Nope, actually it evolved after I punched you. We went and

trained after that."

"OK…Gengar! Use Double Team!" and with that he turned into 20 Gengars

"Alright now Prinplup use Water Sprout with Hydro Cannon!" Prinplup swirled around

Making him a Pokémon water tornado."Hey Crys you know that this isn't a Pokémon

Contest right?"I said but with saying that I'd failed to see the outcome that happened.

She sucked up all the clones and flown them into the air! "Yep I knew!" she said looking like she's having the time of her life beating the hell out of my Gengar. "Now, Prinplup! Use Ice Beam on the real Gengar!" that Ice Beam went right through Gengar causing him to KO. "Gengar is unable to fight so Prinplup is the winner! "Yea Alright! In your Japanese face!" (No offence Japan.)

"Humph, Well come on out! Typhlo!" I said with little hope as I'd planed. Crys is totally dominating the playing field. "Kay Typhlo! Use swift with Quick Attack! Typhlo went straight for Prinplup at incredible speeds but Crys has incredible timing. "Prinplup use Hydro Cannon!" and with that the blast hit Typhlo so bad she tore down 5 trees. I looked at Crys with a what-the-hell expression. "Oops! My bad she said.


	4. Beg:RemiX ChIV

_Episode 004/ Chapter 004_

_Aviate into Victory!_

Later that night after the match, I was in the living room on the couch watching TV with Typhlo

On my lap thinking how in the hell did Crys do that? I mean Prinplup was glowing because that could of

Been an ability but that wouldn't explain _Crys_ glowing. It was a light navy blue aura going around her. I tried to put my head around that Idea but it just wouldn't come up right. "Lucas! It's time to eat!" my mom said in the kitchen.

I tried to forget the Idea and think about what's going to happen tomorrow. "So where are you going to go tomorrow to get your first badge?" my mom said. "Wellll…" I started. "I don't know yet. We were just going to travel around _until _we found a gym."I said sighing and tilting my chair. "Well all I can say is do your best as always and…" HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I got surprised and fell out of my chair and hit the floor hard. I'd passed out for a good 10 minutes. I dreamed about me and my friends and a new girl I never seen before. She had short red hair wearing black cargo shorts and a black t-shirt that showed her stomach and she had her belly button pierced. We were talking till everything went black. Will and Crys fell into an abyss except for the girl. She was about to fall and I called out her name. "Melissa!" I said as I was waking up out of that nightmarish dream.

The two people around me jumped. It was Crys and Will. "Hey, you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep." He said. "And then…Melissa!" Crys continued. I felt embarrassed. As I got up a sharp pain went through my head so badly that I almost passed out until Will caught me. "Whoa we don't need you to pass out again." He said. "Yea you need to blow out the candles on your cake." Crys said holding my hands and shaking my arms up and down. I was barely paying attention until she said cake. "Cake?" I looked around and in the kitchen there it was: a white chocolate ice cream cake that my mom made.

It was the best cake in the world. Meaning: the greatest the world has ever seen. I was drooling until my mom put a present in my face. "Happy 14th Birthday Lucas." She said. And she was right June 13, 2010.

I totally forgot because of starting my adventure and getting my ass handed to me by Crys. I was about to open my present when all of a sudden… "SQUAK!" I turned to the kitchen and wouldn't you a bird Pokémon was on the cake. I think it was a Mamepato, some kind of pidgin or something. We all looked at it like what the hell? It looked at us like: "what you going to do about it?" it squawked another time and 5 more came then all hell broke loose. About 20 Mamepatos came and took the cake and some even pooped all over the place! When it was all over my mom and Crys was the first to raise hell. "My house! My kitchen!" my mom said. "This is terrible! Your party was ruined all because of those damn Mamepatos. I was speechless that cake looked like the best thing my mom ever made and it was gone all gone.

Will tried to walk around the pidgin poop and that was working halfway through until he said: "hey I found something." We walked through the poop regardless if it was messing up our shoes except for me I had no socks nor shoes on. The letter said:

_Dear Lucas,_

_I hope my birds didn't give you a hard time. But I'm from team Magmos. A team of mercenaries trying to get what's coming to us. This letter is trying to say is that I want you to join us before the other teams try to claim you also. I watch you in Hoenn and you have great talents. If you want to see me, come with your little group you have their and come to the Abandon Mansion or get splattered by another round of _

_Poképoop it's your choice._

After Will read that message I walked back to the living room and started putting my socks and shoes on. _"This bastard will pay for this." I said to myself. _"Wait." My mom said I turned around and she held out the present she had before all this happened. I look at her and she didn't say anything put I knew what she was thinking. Open the present it'll help you on your journey or in this case take this clown down. I opened it and it was a new suit. It was a green and black sleeveless vest with a fur hood. I almost cried. It was more beautiful than the cake and it had a PokéNav a black and green one at that. I looked through the box and it had with a necklace with a picture dogtag of me and my half sister Tayuya. I started put on my new gear and as I turned around from the door Will caught me and gave me his present: a Pokéball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Dusk Ball, a Fast Ball and black and green Skateboard Nikes.

Crys present was a kiss (pretty much figure that) and about 2000Pokédollars. Crys and mom were going to clean up the mess while me and Will were going to take on this ass. And bring him to justice!

Me and Will just made it to the forest where our first obstacle came up. A bunch of Beedrill are coming right at us. About twenty of them pointing their stingers at us. We called out starters and will switch out his Totodile for a Chickorita. Typhlo did an awesome Flamethrower/Stun Spore combo with Chickorita. We sent them packing and kept on walking. After we walked for about 11 minutes we found the entrance to the Abandon Mansion. The time was 10:22PM and we couldn't see anything. "Welcome

Lucas Mayamoto and you to Will Kia. "You stupid dick. Why did you send those gay ass birds and ruin my party? I said with a growl. He turned those high lights that you see at movie premiers on and I just notice that I was standing on a battlefield. "Well those gay ass birds have a leader you know that leader is me and my Woogeru." We looked up it was a British kid about 17 wearing grey skinny jeans, white sleeveless vest with a white t-shirt having a Team Magma Emblem on the middle of the shirt. "It seems like we meet again Lucas. Remember me? It's your old pal Ethan Shadowood." Crap, out of all the bad guys I faced I get him. This dude almost killed me, Will, and Tayuya while I was traveling in Hoenn. "enough with the fond memories let's fight!" he yelled "Woogeru and Mamepato, En Guard!" "Well a double battle hun? Fine then. Go! Gengar!" I said actually getting pumped about this situation because that Woogeru wasn't his it was his it was wild and it's all mine "Go! Muddy!" Will said and out came out a Mudkip. But it was shiny. It was a bright green and it eyes were yellow. "Gengar use Shadow Ball!" and Gengar let out a battle cry and sent out a Dark Pulse and hit Mamepato and Woogeru at the same time.

"Nice." Said Will "now it's my turn. Muddy Use Ice Beam!" Muddy sent out a burst of cold energy and dab in the middle of Mame's chest that KO'd him the minute it hit him. "Enough of this nonsense Woogeru use Brave Bird." Ethan said and with that his eyes turned a murderous red and so did Woogeru's.

Muddy didn't see it and got hit with a terrible explosion and KO'd him in a second. "Damn. I'm sorry Muddy, Return." Will said, a little disappointed. "Right it's up to you." He said looking at me. "Don't worry." I said "Leave it to me." I put on my headphones and turned The Prodigy: Invaders must die on. Now I'm serious. "Gengar use Shadow Force with a Dark Pulse!" I yelled. He did what I told and it broke what ever spell Ethan had on it and the Dark pulse finished him off. "Ultra Ball Go!" and I threw the ball.

1, 2, 3 the ball did a little click and tada, Woogeru was all mine. "Good show gentlemen good show." Ethan said with a smirk. "You may have won this match. He started. But not the war and by the way that cake was delicious to, to bad you couldn't have a taste HAHAHAHA!" He said before running off. I hate him so badly but at least I got Woogeru (Which I'm going to name Woo Woo.) and the sun was starting to rise and that was the start the start of a ReMIXed Adventure.


	5. Beg:RemiX ChV

_Episode 005/Chapter 005_

_1__st__ Badge Blues_

_Flashback: June 14, 2010 Lucas' house_

"_Ahh home sweet home." I said as I opened the door to the house. The place seemed spotless like there was never a pooptornado happened in the house. I looked around the house and again saw Crys sleeping on the couch holding her Iphone tightly. Maybe something happened to her sister? My mom was upstairs I guess in her room asleep. Will woke up Crys and told her to get ready to head out in 10 minutes. She hurriedly ran upstairs to the guest room to change her clothes. I wrote a note to my mom and left it on the couch so I don't disturb her. Crys came back down from the room wearing dark blue cargo jeans, blue Converses, and a black tank top. "Alright were all set?" I whispered. They both nodded. "Ok let's go." And as I said that we headed to Huin City._

_June 21, 2010 Route 8_

A week went by after we left my house. And the trip to Huin City was tiring. Typhlo evolved to Quilava and Chickorita evolved to Bayleaf. As we came up out of the forest I tripped over something and fell in a rose bush. "Owwww." I said picking the sharp crap out of my face. "Who in the hell would leave…a…Girl?" I slowed. "On the ground?"

Will checked her pulse. "She's ok. Just sleeping." He said. "Well, what are we going to do? Crys said. "Wake her up and take her to the Pokémon Center?" "Yea of course Crys. Though,_ I'm_ going to carry her. I said sarcastically. Crys punched me on the arm. As Will started to wake her up I started to see the features of her face. She had long brown hair. She wore pink glasses and her necklace had a picture of a person I knew. She looked like she was in her twenties. She wore a white miniskirt that was dirtied up because of the dirt and a red track jacket. She didn't wake up so I had to carry her *Sigh*.

About 15 minutes later we hit Huin City it seemed like the most advance City in any of the places I went to. The only down side to this that this girl was really heavy and she was drooling all over me! I was about to throw her off me until I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Orphillia! And is that…? Lucas! Hey! Long time no see!" Speak of the devil it was Yaoundé! We were rivals in the Hoenn region and he was part of Team Aqua for a while, but I was glad to see him. "Hey! Yaoundé! How's it going?" I said trying to lighten my mood. But with Orphillia was it? Drooling on my back, that was kind of hard. "Hey so this is your new group hun? Well at least you have Will with you, And who's this pretty lady over here." He said over to Crys. She started to blush beet red and started to giggle. I was about say she isn't as innocent as she looks but I heard a yawn behind me. "*yawn* Man, that ground was hard." She said.

As she fell off my back she was stretching and popping her bones until she finally knew where she was at. "Um, who are you guys? I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate you carrying me but that asshole Yaoundé didn't wake me!" she said pushing up her glasses. "Hmm since I'm such an asshole then…I guess I can give these pancakes to someone else." He said. All of a sudden her whole expression just changed and just went and hugged him pleading to give her the pancakes if not she would crush he's balls. While Crys was taking notes of this hostile takeover over some pancakes me and Will went on ahead to the Pokémon Center.

"Will, look at this!" I said. They literally have the GTS, Pokémart, and the center all in one. it was a dream come true. Before I forget I registered to the IPL (Isshu Pokémon League.) "And there you're all set." The nurse said." Now you can use all of your other Pokémon from other regions. Now go out there and do your best.

"Great and also is there a Gym here?" I said preying in my head that there is one. "Why yes there is one Gym Leader: Hendrick. He uses two Legendaries and one Pokémon with a high defense. "Legendaries hun?" I said. Okay looks like I need to take out a few Pokémon. While I was getting Pokémon from past lives, Will was getting supplies for our trip after we head out of Huin City. Crys and Orphillia came in with Yaoundé tied up with a bag over his head. Will was about to say something when I came back from the counter.

"alright we set to go?"

"yea so there's a leader here?"

"Yes thank Gods!"

"Come on! I'm I've been waiting for a week to see a good battle." Crys said and everyone nodded.

"Okay let's go!" I said as we head out of the center but I didn't see the dangers that were going to happen for the next two days.

**The Gym Battle is in **_**Episode 006: Sliding into First! **_**First**__**school then, writers block and now being sick I very much apologize for the late update from last week but I tried the best I could so next up;**

_**Episode 006: Sliding into First!**_


	6. Beg:IoD

_Beginnings: Isle of Destiny_

_Episode 001/ Chapter 001_

This Series is Between _Beginnings: Proleader's Story_ and _Beginnings: World Champions_

_-Paradise is only short lived if we don't know our origin-_

_- Jevon K Adkins II, July 5, 2010-_

It's every man's dream to have a girl they love sleep with them knowing that they'll love each other for as long as there together. Well what if your love can't?

It was a bright peaceful morning as I awoke with a sharp sense of pain in my right foot. I'd looked in horror as my right foot was twisted 360 degrees. As I tried to move it I screamed in agony as the pain shocked through every bone in my body. What had happen yesterday? As I was looking around I found a body lifeless in the sand."Hey!" I said."Are you ok?" I said not knowing who that really was. I Couldn't believe what I saw but it was my _girlfriend_ laying there lifeless and cold._ No this can't be. Christina can't be dead. We had so much stuff we were going to do as we were going to the Camdriss Islands being happy and in love._ I dragged myself to the lifeless body praying to Arceus that she isn't dead.

As I'd came to Christina my heart skipped a beat. "She's_ still alive" _I said to myself_."Now all I need to do is wake her up." "_Hey Christina" I said. "Wake up please I need you to wake up." She wasn't waking up. She isn't a heavy sleeper. She looked content and peaceful in her sleep. But this wasn't the time to sleep. We were stuck on an island with me having a broken leg. I felt helpless. I couldn't wake her up, I was in agony over the fact that I looked like

a rag doll with a right leg twisting in 360 degrees. I was about to give up hope until I heard

yawn from Christina. "Oh, God where I'm I and who I'm I? Where's Jason?" At least she knew who I was but she had amnesia. Everything we did together for the past 2 years was gone. Even though she remembered me I wonder what else she'd remember."Christina. Your name is Christina." I said.

_This day became horrible the minute I woke up but as long were together we can conquer anything. Amnesia and all as we restart our lives here in the Isle of Destiny._


	7. Beg:Enix Acadmey High

_Enix Academy High: Beginnings Re: MiX_

_Book 1: Homecoming_

_Episode 001/Chapter 001_

_TurboBlazin a New Leaf!_

_***1 Year Later***_

_After_

_Extinction_

A Black Shadow comes up from the abyss of the hallway revealing an old man that seen some days. Actually, a couple _Centuries._ Since the extinction of all species of the Pokémon in the world, The Society has been in total hell since that fool Lucas Mayamoto unleashed Solacion and she fused with Giratina to kill everything. The counsel will meet to discuss the matter at hand and what to do at this worldwide crisis.

"The world is in shambles because of that fool, Lucas Mayamoto." One member said. His voice is Heartless and cold. He'll win any decision that peaks his interest, and his determined to win this one.

"Yes, the world is in shambles but not because of Lucas. Without him we'll all be dead and dictated by Solacion. He took the ultimate price of becoming one with her and then temporally killing himself in order to train to be better." One said. She was peaceful, the Yin of the group. She'll always find the goodness in people no matter the problem…except once. "Heh, he killed himself because he didn't want to face the consequences of getting killed by us!" The man said. To the right of him, some of the counsel were celebrating that Lucas was scared of the power of The Society. "He already unleashed the

Gods of the Fallen and almost killed us all that instant! 649 Pokémon, over 12 million species all died at the same time! Even if over 700+ people have Pokémon abilities how do you suppose we counteract this situation!" the man said furious. The woman thought for a moment…"how about we make a school an academy where these kids can learn their abilities and we can watch them at." She said. The man thought about it for a sec. "Fine we'll do your idea but if any rebel…we'll kill them on sight and we'll train for ourselves!" he said. The hall roared with praise and loyalty. "All hail Genesis! All hail Genesis!" they said. The woman left the hall and went to her quarters and said. "May gods help those kids."

5 Months Later

Fortree City fall, October 12, 2013

"Gods this sucks…" I said. A year ago the world lost their greatest recourse: the Pokémon. But there really not gone though. Me and my friend December or Decy for short, have the virus Pokérus and the ability to use Pokémon moves of Reshiram and Articuno. Decy and Articuno go perfectly because Decy absolutely loves the winter, and did I mention that she has snow white hair! With her brown eyes, perfect smile, and incredibly nice hair, she should be pretty popular with the guys' right? Wrong. She may be pretty on the outside, but that tomboyish attitude will be her downfall.

She's about 5'8 wearing a light brown winter coat with white fur on the neck of the coat, and

on the end of the sleeves. She had a ghostly blue t-shirt under the coat. She wore blue jeans, and wore matching brown boots and on the top of the laces had fur on it.

"Yea I know what you mean" she said. Looking around." this place looks more like a jail than a school." she blew a strand of white hair as we were walking towards the school. She started looking at the kids coming from the buses before she pulled on my black jacket. "Hey Tesuya," she said. "Look at those four." I looked where she pointed at and two of them did look pretty familiar to me. One had a shoulder long blue hair with black highlights on the end of her hair, with three strands of hair braided. She was just as tall as Decy, wearing blue jeans, blue Converses, and a blue track jacket wearing a white tank top under it. Right beside her was another girl who had short pink hair about 5'5 wearing pink and white track shorts and a pink tank top. the girl in front leading the way had dirty blond hair down to her knees, and was tall like 6'2(almost taller than me and I'm 6'4!), she wore a light brown coat like Decy's except the only furry parts were on the hoodie. Had black skinny jeans and vans and wore a white tank top showing a little cleavage. I wonder if she can breathe with that tank top on. But the last one really took me by surprise. She looked just like me with brownish/reddish hair with Punk black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black skinny jeans. She had a rose tattooed on her left triceps, and had a chin piercing. I was still staring and I didn't see the fist coming near me and gotten hit in the nose. I was still standing but my nose was bleeding.

"Yo Turdface Golan, watch where your walking." The kid said. He had a Spanish accent, mildly muscular, and the same height as me. He wore blue jeans, US Polo's, and No shirt on. He had a scar slashed diagonally from his right shoulder to his waist. I snapped my nose back into place and wiped the blood from my face. "Wow Rozier," I said. "They let whores and their friends into school now?" "I mean hell; with all that corner money you can supply a whole orphanage with it." I said. Decy and his friends snickered behind me. Rozier's smile faded quickly. "Oh now you're so high and mighty now you can use Pokémon moves hun?" He said, balding up his fist. "I'm going to kick your ass just like I did _at _the orphanage!" He screamed. Before he can lay a finger on me, a dent formed on his stomach and he coughed up blood. He fell hard to the ground with a loud **thump**! The four girls appeared out of nowhere and investigated the scene.

"Damn Tayuya," the blond one said," You didn't have to hit him that hard." Tayuya look at Rozier with very great disgust and kicked him it the back. He moaned in pain and his crew was speechless staring at their leader with great fear. They looked at Tayuya and she put on the cutest smile she could thought of and winked at them. They ran screaming bloody murder into the school. Everything was quite until Decy broke the ice. "Who the Hell are you guys?" she said." Me and Tesuya could have easily handled them!" "Look," the blunette said." Snow White, Tayuya wanted to protect her newly found brother from an ass like him." She said to Decy, never looking at her while pointing at Rozier with a stick distastefully. "My name is Crystal, but just call me Crys." She said. "I'm Andrea." The blond said. "And don't forget me!" the pink haired girl said. "I'm Momori!" she said cheerfully. She ran up on Decy and gave her a hug. Decy was still pissed at Decy for calling her "Snow White but she just shrugged it off.

"Alright, enough with the introductions." Tayuya said, pushing everyone out of her way. "Tesuya, do you remember me?" she said. Her personality flipped. She was calm and careful as if she was holding her breath. Before I could say anything, two arms grabbed my leg. It was Rozier still conscious and the arms were on the same side! He twisted my legs and I heard some things cracking. He threw me from where we were at and in to a nearby tree. It broke and slammed on my legs. I screamed in agony and I could hear Decy and Tayuya calling my name as I started to black out. All I can remember was rage and the color red.


End file.
